Hairgel
by becc-gallanter
Summary: [Hairspray] Penny and Seaweed are still together and so are tracy and link. life is going great for them. but what will happen when someone sets out to ruin it.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Dedication: this story is dedicated to my family and my friends. It is also dedicated to the actors in hairspray  
  
A/N: This story takes place a few years after the show ends  
  
Seaweed's P. O. V.  
  
I stood by the record player in the dancing school that Penny and I owned together. After graduating high school we went to the same dancing school. Tracy had gone to a school and got a degree in musicology just like she had wanted. She is now on Broadway. Her and Link are still together. Penny and Tracy talk on the phone as often as they possibly can. The song that the students had been doing their routine to ended.  
  
"Alright, before every one goes I want to talk to you about the dancing show,"  
  
"Are you going to do a number like you did last year?"  
  
"Probably not, this is your show, not mine,"  
  
"Oh but honey, you were so good," I looked up to see Penny standing in the doorway holding a pile of records. She was wearing a green dancing leotard with a green skirt around her waist. She had just gotten through teaching the younger class. She walked over to where we kept the records and started to put them away. I smiled down at her.  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'll do it if you do it with me," her eyes shot up and connected with mine. After a few seconds a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Alright," the children around us cheered  
  
"Ok, you can all go. Next week you will be put into your groups for the show." Once the kids were gone I took Penny in my arms and kissed her passionately. She was a little tense at first since I had caught her off guard. After a few seconds she loosened up and draped her arms over my neck and pulled me closer. When we broke apart she rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked stroking her hair  
  
"I don't know maybe just hang around the house," she said (when they opened the dancing school they had decided to move in together.  
  
(That evening around 6:00)  
  
Penny and I sat on the couch watching TV. Just then the phone rang. I got up off the couch and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Is this Mr. Stubbs?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"This is Mr. Green; your order is ready,"  
  
"Oh, thank you, I'll be right down to pick it up," with that I hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch  
  
"Penny I have to go out for a little while, I'll back soon,"  
  
"Ok," she leaned up and gave me a light kiss on the lips  
  
(The next day)  
  
"penny can you do me a favor and run down to the school and get me the record that is laying on my desk I need it to finish the choreography,"  
  
"Alright," she picked up her purse and walked out the door. About five minutes after she left the phone rang I walked over to it and picked up the receiver  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Hey Seaweed," I recognized the voice right away, it was Tracy  
  
"Are you guys almost here?"  
  
"Ya look out your front door," I put the phone down on the table and walked over to the front door. I opened it to see Tracy and Link standing at the pay phone across the street. Tracy hung up the phone and they hurried across the street to me.  
  
"So what is so important that you had to have us come all the way down here and that you couldn't do over the phone," Tracy said jokingly  
  
"Um, well, I'm planning on proposing to Penny tonight," 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the title which was created by Rachel. Damn, that girl does a lot, doesn't she!!!! Hahahaha, I'll shut up now.  
  
Dedication: this story is dedicated to my family, actors in hairspray, and my best friend Rachel who helps me with my stories, and annoys the hell out me while I'm trying to tell her stuff. Hahahaha.  
  
"Seaweed, that's great!" Tracy exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, I thought it would be a great surprise for her to see you guys."  
  
"So, what's your plan, and what can we do to help?" asked Tracy  
  
"Well, what I am planning on doing is I am going to spread some rose petals all over the house, and after I ask her I will bring you guys out." Tracy had a grin on her face that was spreading from ear to ear  
  
Penny's P.O.V  
  
I walked into the house to see that the lights were out and there were about a hundred candles spread around the room. I looked down at my feet and saw about a thousand red and white rose petals everywhere. I put down the bag I had been holding and took off my coat.  
  
"Seaweed!" I called, looking around.  
  
"In here," his voice was coming from the living room.  
  
"Did you blow a fuse or something?" I asked. He chuckled  
  
"No," he took my hands in his and led me over to the couch where we both sat down.  
  
"So, then, um, what's the purpose of all this?" He didn't answer; instead he got off the couch and knelt down in front of me. My heart started to race  
  
"Penny, I have loved you since high school. When I think of my life without you, well, I hate to think of it. It just makes me sad. Will you make me the happiest man. . . "  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, opening to reveal a ring. The ring had a small diamond in its center.   
  
". . . Penny, will you marry me?" my eye's filled with tears. I didn't even have to think about my answer.  
  
"Yes!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck. He picked me up in his arms and spun me around. When he sent me down his pulled me close to him and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced in my life. When we broke apart he lifted up my hand and slipped the ring onto my ring finger.  
  
"There's more," he pulled away from me and walked over to the kitchen door and knocked three times. The door opened and out came Tracy and Link.  
  
"Oh my god, Tracy!" I squealed. We ran over to each other and hugged.  
  
"Did you say yes?" she asked when we pulled apart.  
  
"What else would I say?"  
  
Tracy thought for a second. "Well, you could have said no."  
  
"What kind of an idiot do you take me for?"  
  
"What?" She asked, her eyebrows lifting.  
  
"For me to say no to something that will let me spend the rest of my life with Seaweed, I would have to be crazy."  
  
We all walked over to the sitting area. Seaweed sat down in an armchair and pulled me down into his lap. Tracy and Link sat down on the couch. We discussed what we all had been up to since the last time we saw each other.  
  
"So, how long can you guys stay for?"  
  
"Well, the show that I have been doing just closed, so I am going to be taking a break for a while."  
  
As we continued to talk I looked at the smiling faces of my friends and my future husband. This was the happiest moment of my life.  
  
Seaweed's P.O.V  
  
I sat in the living room reading when I heard Penny call my name. Her voice was coming from the bedroom. The door to our bedroom opened and Penny came out and ran over to me. She started bouncing up and down like an exited child.  
  
"We're getting married!" she said wrapping her arms around my neck.  
  
"I know," I slid my arms around her waist, "I was there when you were proposed to, remember?" she giggled and hit me playfully on my chest.  
  
"I know that, I'm not that stupid."  
  
My face grew serious. "I don't think that you are stupid at all."  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"I've been right here," I gently cupped her face in my hands, "and I'm not going anywhere." She smiled up at me. We just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then suddenly the smile that she wore disappeared and was replaced with a look of worry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I forgot to call my mom. She is not going to be happy that I didn't call be last night right after we got engaged."  
  
"So just call her and say that it happened today." I suggested.  
  
"I can't do that." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She'll know that I am lying." She said, as if it was obvious.  
  
"How?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"Untruthful waves will go through the phone and enter her brain, and she'll just know. " Now she was just talking nonsense  
  
"Alright so call her and tell her that you're sorry for not calling sooner." She thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Fine." She walked over to the phone and dialed her mothers number.  
  
"Hi mom....yeah....mom, I have some news that I think is going to make you very happy....I'm getting married....no mom, I'm not pregnant....yes, mom I'm sure....what?!...no!....of course I love him....yes I am sure....yes!....yes!!...oh, um, last night....I'm sorry....yes, I really am....ok....bye," She slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
"So....?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"She thought I was pregnant." Penny said plainly.  
  
"Oh, well, that's normal behavior for her," I scoffed.   
  
"You have no idea how she is. You didn't grow up with her as a mother," I smiled.  
  
"You're right, I didn't." I put my arms around her waist and drew her close to me. I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips against hers. She immediately responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around my neck. I started to head towards the bedroom. When we got inside I closed the door. We made our way over to the bed and fell onto it. I slid my hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head and she did the same to me.  
  
Penny's P.O.V  
  
I lay in bed, Seaweed's arms wrapped protectively around me  
  
"Seaweed we really should get up," He nodded. We both got out of bed and got dressed. After I was dressed I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I looked over to the clock on the wall. It was 9:30. I continued walking and entered the living room. Tracy was there. She was sitting on the couch. I walked over and plopped myself down beside her. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I can't believe that you are getting married." She squealed happily.   
  
"I know, I can't believe it either,"  
  
"So, where do you want to have it?"  
  
"Have what?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"The wedding, duh!" Now I understood and I didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
"At the church that we went to when we were younger." I replied.  
  
"Why do you love that place?" Tracy asked, rolling her eyes.   
  
"You don't remember!" I was amazed. Tracy was usually the one who remember things. "That was where we met!"  
  
A/n: Ok, follow these instructions or you will be eaten by the puppies in the kibbles and bits commercial.  
  
1) take mouse in hand  
  
2) scroll down to the "Submit review" on the list of things you can do.  
  
3) Hit "go" and type the nicest possible thing you can think of about this story  
  
4) Click "submit", and a small message will tell you that the review has been submitted and that it will take 24 hours, and you will know you've done your job.  
  
Come on, review, you know you want to!!!!!!

this chapter was edited by my friend rachel (sandra athrenael)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedication: this story is dedicated to my family, actors in hairspray, and my best friend Rachel who helps me with my stories.

_Five-year-old Tracy Turnblad skipped merrily through the halls of the church near her house._

_"Give it back!" she heard a high voice say. Tracy turned the corner and saw a little girl, about her age. The little girl had red hair and wore glassed. There was a group of older kids standing around her, laughing. On of them was holding what looked like an old beat up teddy bear high above the girl's head. Tracy recognized the kid. His name was Michel Corogen. He was one of the meanest people Tracy had ever seen in her life, but Tracy was not afraid of him. She started to run over to the group. She ran over and kicked Michel as hard as she could. Michel dropped the bear and the little red head quickly picked it up and ran out of the room_

_"Hey, wait a minute." the girl turned around, "how's your bear?" the girl held the bear out in front of her at arms length._

_"He's ok, no major owies."_

_"What's his name?"_

_"Teddy." She said as if it was completely obvious_

_"Why did you name him that?"_

_"Well, look at him, doesn't he look like a Teddy?"_

_"My name's Tracy Turnblad."_

_"Mine's Penny Pingleton. And you've already Teddy Pingleton. We just moved here "_

_"Do you want to play with me?"_

_"Yeah!" the two played on the playground until their mothers came and got them. Tracy and Penny ran over to their mothers and pulled them together._

_"Mommy, this is my new best friend penny."_

_"And this is my new best friend Tracy."_

_

* * *

__Penny's P.O.V_

Tracy and I sat at the kitchen table. The table was practically covered with wedding magazines.

"I was thinking about something like this." I said pointing to a dress in the bridal magazine. The dress was sleeveless and was tight on top. In the skirt it puffed out and went down to the floor. Tracy just rolled her eyes.

"What?" I exclaimed

"You really need to get with the times. You are way to…. traditional."

"So?"

"I'm just saying you should really update your standards."

"Why? I have been dreaming of my wedding for years, and I have always wanted to have a traditional wedding, and that is the kind of wedding I am going to have."

"Are you going to let Seaweed have any say in this?"

"No." Tracy laughed, "I mean I'll let him pick the band, and invite who he wants of course, but the other stuff I will take care of."

"Oh really?" I turned around to see Seaweed standing in the doorway. He walked over and sat down beside me. I quickly slammed the wedding dress magazine shut.

"What was that?" he asked pointing to the magazine

"Nothing."

"Come on, let me see." He said, giving me a look that always made me go weak in the knees.

"no." I said putting the magazine behind my back and running into the living room. Before I even got anywhere he grabbed me by the waist and I fell back onto the couch Seaweed on top of me.

"now, are you going to let me see." I shook my head, "alright then, I guess I will have to use my other methods to get you to give it to me."

"what other methods?" a sly grin spread across his handsome face as he raised his had and started tickling me.

"are you going to show me now?"

"n….n….no." I said while laughing

"I'll show you my tux."

"did you even get it yet?"

"so your going to show me a tux that doesn't even exist yet?" I said sitting up a little bit

"yeah."

"and how are you going to do that."

"well come a little closer and I'll tell you." Our lips met and my arms went around his neck and his around my waist, then suddenly he pulled away and jumped off the couch, the magazine that had been behind my back now in his hands.

"that was a dirty trick." I said jumping off the couch and attempting to get the magazine back which he was holding above his head. He was already about a foot taller than me.

"I know, but it was the only way I could get the magazine." He said grinning down at me. As I continued to jump in attempt to reach the magazine Link appeared in the doorway with Tracy.

"um, what are you guys doing." Asked Link

"he won't give me back the magazine," I said still trying to reach it.

"why don't you want me to see it so badly anyway?" Seaweed asked

"because I want it to be a surprise."

"oh, your one of those brides." He said grinning as he finally brought the magazine back down.

"yes and proud of it." I said as I went back into the kitchen

* * *

Seaweed and I sat in out office in our dance studio going over the final details for the dancing show that was taking place that afternoon and it was currently about 11:30. after we were sure that all the major details were taken care of we started to get ready for the show. It took us about an hour for us to make sure that everything was ready. once the kids got here we had them go into their group that we had put them in and they had gone to their designated tables we began to go around and make sure that everyone had everything they needed we were ready to start. The show went great. The children were really phenomenal. Finally the time came for Seaweed and I to do our number. Once we were done the audience broke out in thunderous applause. We called the kids back out and they all took a bow. After we got all the kids out and I began to gather out stuff when suddenly Seaweed grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him.

"you were great." Just when he was about to kiss me the sound of someone clearing their thought behind us was heard. We turned around to see a man in a suit standing there. He was just about the same height as Seaweed and had pail skin and dark hair.

"sorry to be barging in," he said with a fake apologetic manner, "my name is Jim Ryan, I'm the producer of a theater in town. We are putting on a string of musicals there and from what I saw here I would really like you," as he said this I noticed his eyes traveling over me and I realized that I was still wearing my dancing outfit, which was quite revealing, "to choreograph the shows." Seaweed agreed almost immediately. They shook hands and agreed to meet the following week, he then turned his gaze back to me. "and you'll have to bring your lovely friend." As he said this I instantly felt uneasy. I don't know what it was but there was something about this guy that made me feel nerves.

**a/n: I NEED IDEAS. ANY SUGESTIONS WILL BE WELCOMED. PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
